


boy it's good to know i've got a bud like you

by loganxiety (meathermac)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Princes, Royalty AU, Some stuff, Yayyy, who's surprised? no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/loganxiety
Summary: what happens when you shove a former assassin, an esteemed logician/combatant, a witch, and a prince into a task force to fight dragons on said prince’s eighteenth birthday?some shit, that’s for sure.





	boy it's good to know i've got a bud like you

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr please don't sue me
> 
> this was written as a gift for @tobeflyhakiuu (or however the fuck you spell that) on here and @darknightvirgil on tumblr!!

Roman liked his job.

I mean, after all, how many princes got to say their side job was dragon-slayer? And that they worked with a witch, the kingdom’s most prominent logician and combat artist and his boyfriend, the sweetest former assassin out there?

None, that’s how many.

So Roman liked his job.

Though he wasn’t much of a fan today since it was his 18th birthday and he was running around trying to keep Patton from getting himself killed trying to climb up the wall of the mouth of a cave.

“But Roman!” the former assassin protested in a low whisper. “If you let me climb up the wall, I can get inside and scout around for you!”

“Are you kidding me?” Roman rolled his eyes. “Patton, I love you, but if you try and get in there that sleeping dragon is going to sense you. It’s a miracle we haven’t been caught yet.”

Logan, who was bandaging up his previously burned arm (incident with Virgil), nodded in agreement to Roman’s statement. “We cannot risk getting any closer. Besides, if we fight in a cave we end up losing the advantage of sight. Keeping Virgil occupied with being our private lamp can only hinder us,” he explained.

“Well, it pisses off the person who can control fire, so I wouldn’t just call it a ‘hinderance’,” Virgil replied, playing with the fire flickering at his fingertips. Logan shuffled away from him, not eager to be burned again.

“We need a plan,” Roman said. “If we lure it out here, maybe -”

Logan shook his head. “Too many trees.”

Virgil groaned. “Then what the fuck do you want us to do, pocketwatch? This is our job,” he reminded them. “We don’t get paid if we don’t take care of this guy.”

“Aw, I don’t like that wording,” Patton said. “It sounds bad.”

“Would you prefer murder?” Virgil snapped. The other young man recoiled a bit with a slight whimper and Virgil softened. “I - I’m sorry, Patton - I know that you don’t…” he trailed off hopelessly, glancing to Logan for help.

Logan placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “You know he doesn’t mean it, dear.”

Though his enjoyment of his job was generally pretty high, it always made him a little depressed to see Patton and Logan be cute together, due to the fact that Roman had been crushing on the 17-year-old witch ever since the dragon-slaying task force had been formed.

Roman rubbed his arm awkwardly. “Guys, uh… the dragon?”

Logan glanced up from Patton, quickly snapping back into a more serious mode. “Yes. Of course. While I don’t think that either of our options is great, luring the dragon out does seem more likely to have a more favorable outcome for the four of us.”

“So how are we gonna do that?” Virgil asked. “And if you all do that thing where you look at me and I’m supposed to immediately know that this means I have to do something, I will burn Roman’s eyebrows off.”

Roman yelped. “Okay, Jesus, we won’t do that. Please don’t touch my eyebrows. But Virgil… none of us can use magic.”

“Well, shit,” he mumbled. “Um… I can lure him out, I just… Logan? Any ideas?”

“I can’t think of any, maybe -”

“Sacrifice Roman?” Virgil interrupted. “I’m hearing sacrifice Roman.”

Roman sighed, adjusting the decorative sash across his chest. “I’m quite literally your sovereign, Virge. I would prefer it if you would not sacrifice me, because when King Thomas resigns, I think the people would prefer I take over than my younger brother.”

Patton made a face. “I love Remy!”

“Yes, but I agree with Roman. I don’t think an affinity for pumpkin spice qualifies him for the role of king,” Logan said. “Patton, your hand is on my arm and it hurts.”

Patton moved his hand quickly. “Sorry, Lolo!”

Virgil pretended to gag. “Alright, you two need to stop. It’s making me depressed.”

“While I do indeed agree, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, you need to help us figure out how to beat this dragon so we can get paid and I can go home,” Roman said, thinking about how nice it would be to just sit and eat cake with his dad and his brother, to be with people who actually, to use Virgil’s colloquial terms, gave a shit. “And no, you can’t use me as bait.”

He groaned. “Fine, your Royal Highness. But have your sword ready, my liege,” Virgil addressed Roman mockingly.

Roman glared at him but drew the sword anyways. Patton kissed Logan goodbye and scrambled up a tree, quickly disappearing into the leaves. Logan picked up an enchanted crossbow, favoring the one specially made for him (begrudgingly) by Virgil to any other weapon. It could easily pierce dragon hide, and Roman was a little jealous.

He was more jealous Virgil had handcrafted a weapon for Logan and not Roman, though. Roman and Virgil were much closer in age and had known each other way longer than Logan and Virgil had.

But Roman wasn’t desperate, okay? He was just here to fight a dragon on his eighteenth birthday and then go home to his castle and eat some fucking cake.

“Logan?” Roman spoke up, polishing a small section of his sword. “How did you know you liked Patton?”

Logan was Roman’s senior by four years, so Roman assumed he had some knowledge of romance.

“I’m not sure this is an appropriate conversation topic, Roman,” Logan responded, adjusting his bandages. “Why do you ask, though?”

Roman shrugged. “No reason,” he lied as Virgil ran back over, fingers still smoldering.

“Hi guys, how are you, remember that dragon guy thing we’re dealing with?” Virgil said, breathing hard. “Yeah. Uh, you have three seconds to prepare.”

“Virgil, what the fuck?” Roman asked as the dragon burst out of the cave and they heard Patton shriek and hug the tree.

“My god, he was an assassin. He tried to kill you once, Roman,” Virgil muttered. “How was he a cold-blooded killer? How was this fucking golden retriever a hired murderer?”  

“Virgil!” Roman said, trying to catch the other’s attention.

“Like honestly, I don’t understand it. Have you met Patton? How could he have -”

Roman sighed and hit Virgil in the stomach with the butt of his sword. “Virgil, there is a dragon! We can talk about this later, alright?”

Virgil nodded. “Yes. Right.” He conjured up a couple of fireballs, running ahead and executing his usual plan - distract the dragon so Roman or Logan could attack. Patton was their lookout, healer, emergency backup, and overall soccer dad.

(Did that make Logan the group mom?)

Roman followed Virgil, holding his sword aloft to hack at the dragon’s hide as Logan shot at it from afar. He spun around in the air, avoiding beating wings as he attacked the dragon over and over again.

Roman continued to dodge and weave as him and Virgil fought the beast together, Roman’s blade spinning as he stabbed away at the hide.

Unfortunately, Roman was not as lucky as he typically was. As he turned to deliver one of the final blows to the dragon, it reared in the air due to a final blast of fire from Virgil, causing it to claw at Roman. He recoiled, clutching the now-open gash in his arm.

Roman stumbled backward, slumping against a tree. Logan continued on offense, him and Virgil seeming to try and continue to finish off the dragon as Roman’s vision went fuzzy from pain and then…

Black.

He woke up a couple of hours later with his arm bandaged and the other three boys hovering over him, his sword laying against the log next to him. “What… happened?” Roman asked, unable to recall anything after he hurt his arm.

Virgil, unlike his nature, threw his arms around Roman. “I thought you were gonna die!”

Patton chuckled. “He never lost his pulse, Virge. There was never any doubt in my mind that he would live.”

“But I was just worried…” he said, trailing off. Virgil then seemed to regain some of his sarcastic nature, shoving Roman’s good shoulder. “You fucking dumbass! What were you thinking?”

“You were the one that caused it to do that!” Roman protested. “Man, this is the worst fucking birthday ever.”

Virgil started. “It’s your birthday?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s my eighteenth birthday or whatever. But I got clawed by a dragon and passed out, so it wasn’t a very fun one.”

“Roman, I’m so sorry we didn’t remember!” Patton looked genuinely distressed. “Is there any way we can make it up to you?”

“It’s fine,” he said, waving Patton off with his good hand. “I just wanna go home. You two do the same, go home to whatever mock domesticity you have when you aren’t battling dragons.”

Logan stifled a laugh. “Well, I do hope you have a good rest of your day, Roman. I’m sure Patton will have baked a kingdom’s worth of cookies by the time you see us again as an apology.”

Virgil held out a hand to help Roman up. “I’ll ride with you back to the castle if you please.”

“That sounds nice, thank you, Virgil.” Roman sheathed his sword and walked back to their horses with the other three, Patton regaling him with the tale of how Logan and Virgil finished off the dragon while Roman was unconscious.

After a ride back to the castle grounds consisting mostly of teasing and Virgil helping Roman ride his horse (as Roman was trying to figure out how to do that without the use of his left arm), they both dismounted and led their horses back into the stables, where Roman’s stable employees took care of them.

They walked back to the front of the castle, Virgil going silent - it seemed like he was trying to work up the courage to say something. As Roman was about to open the door and bid Virgil goodbye, Virgil spoke up and called, “Wait!”

Roman turned around. “Yeah, Virge?”

“I actually - I have a birthday gift for you,” he said, staring down at the ground. “Come here.”

Roman, though a bit confused, complied. “What is it?”

Once Roman was back facing Virgil, Virgil cupped the prince’s face in his hands and kissed him. Roman, while shocked, immediately melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Virgil’s waist.

When they broke apart, Roman was grinning like an idiot. “I think that’s my favorite present ever.”

Virgil blushed. “You got a sword for your birthday once. Don’t pretend like a kiss from a witch is as good as that.”

Roman kissed him again, quicker this time. “It’s twenty times better. Promise.”

Virgil detached himself from Roman and started to walk away before turning back. “See ya next time, your Royal Highness!”

“Come back here and do that again!” Roman demanded jokingly. Virgil just laughed and kept walking, waving to the guards as he left.

Roman sighed dreamily after the gates closed behind the young witch. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
